El camino hacia el poder
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Nunca lo sospechó nadie, ni su maestro, pero estaba claro que Fluttershy siempre fue la Madre Naturaleza.
1. Chapter 1

**EL CAMINO HACIA EL PODER**

* * *

 **1**

Ella no se imagina viviendo sin su tío.

 _"Me alegra haber sido adoptada por ti"._

Sacred Lion es un caballo de tamaño un poco inferior a la propia Princesa Celestia, con ojos color miel, crin beige y pelo blanco con manchas marrones, el marrón más alegre que ella puede imaginar. Siempre se peina con dos trenzas, que caen detrás de sus orejas; encima de su oreja derecha se coloca tres plumas de halcón, y en su cuello siempre usa un montón de collares de madera negra, verde y clara.

 _"Aún no puedo hacer collares como los tuyos"._

Su tío hizo el gran sacrificio de mudarse a Cloudsdale, para que ella pudiera vivir como una pegaso normal. Y su casa fue la única casa de madera entre las nubes, decorada con atrapasueños y criaturas pintadas en las paredes.

 _"Tú me dejabas pintar en las paredes. Te ponías a pintar conmigo"._

Se burlaban de ella, vaya que sí se burlaban. Pero todo el llanto y sufrimiento que padecía en la escuela se evaporaba como si fuera una mentira al llegar a su casa.

 _"Sabes cómo animarme. Eres tan sabio"._

Y en cuanto descubrió su Cutie Mark, su tío halló la forma de hacer descender la casa a tierra. Cerca del Bosque, y desde entonces están viviendo ahí.

 _"Jamás podría ser más feliz. Aquí estoy cerca de todas esas criaturas fascinantes"._

—¡Fluttershy! —grita su tío en la cocina—. Está listo el almuerzo.

 _"¡Sí!"_

Ella baja corriendo las escaleras. Su gran tío fue casi un adolescente cuando la rescató, y una vez le oyó decirle a alguien que maduró mientras ella crecía. Ahora mismo trae puesto un delantal blanco, y revuelve una olla de sopa.

 _"Tú cocinas muy bien, tío"._

Una vez, siendo una potra pequeña, le hizo una pregunta que ahora le parece muy estúpida.

 _"Era tan inocente"._

—Tío, ¿De dónde sacas la sopa que me das cada día? ¿La vas a sacar a un pozo con un balde?

 _"Era tan tonta en esa época"._

—La voy a sacar del pozo de nuestros sueños —le había contestado aquel día, y aquellas palabras, por alguna razón, la llenaban de ánimo cuando las recordaba. Sabía que Rainbow Dash las encontraría muy cursis.

 _"A mí me parecen dulces"._

—Hoy iré a hablar con el Alcalde —le dice su tío sirviéndole sopa—. Veré si me permite quedarme con el lote baldío.

 _"No quiero pensar en eso"._

Para ellos, el lote no tiene nada de baldío. Se trata de un pequeño monte sin dueño legal, apartado de la ciudad y a un lado del camino, donde crecían varios árboles de cerezo. Una disputa entre vecinos y la alcaldía determinó que debían ser talados.

 _"No debían hacerlo"._

Aún la deprimía pensar en eso. Le gustaba jugar entre los cerezos, verlos tocar el cielo, contemplar el color de sus flores, idénticas a su crin, comer sus frutos y jugar con las ardillas que moraban entre ellos.

 _"Ahora ya no existen"._

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —dice ella, mientras come su sopa. Sacred Lion sonríe.

 _"No quiero dejarte solo"._

—Sería divertido, pero estas reuniones son aburridas y debo estar un buen tiempo ahí.

 _"Pero hoy íbamos a terminar los muñecos._

Hace semanas, su tío y ella estaban haciendo muñecos de arcilla y heno, con los cuales pensaba jugar y usarlos para decorar la casa para la fiesta del equinoccio, en donde cada muñeco representaría un árbol. Representaban a la tribu de donde provenía Sacred Lion: los haida, con las añadiduras que ella quiso hacerles, como un rey haida, unos caballeros haida y varios cortesanos haida, que hacen reír a Sacred Lion cuando los ve. Ella tenía mucho cuidado de pintarlos con los mismos colores de su tío.

 _"Sólo nos falta el potro"._

Su tío parece saber lo que ella está pensando, porque le sonríe.

 _"Siempre sabes qué estoy pensando"._

—Cuando regrese acabaremos el último muñeco. Es el potro, ¿Cierto?

 _"Me conoces tan bien"._

—Sí, sólo nos queda el potro.

 _"Te esperaré para terminarlo"._

Después de ayudarlo a lavar los platos, sale al jardín a contemplar las flores. La primavera está en pleno desarrollo: hace pocos días participó con su tío en la Envoltura del Invierno.

 _"¡Todo se ve tan hermoso hoy!"_

Adentro, su tío se está arreglando su traje, aunque se deja sus trenzas y sus plumas. Le parece divertido verlo así.

 _"Te ves tan alegre, espero que puedas quedarte con el sitio y poder plantar de nuevo los cerezos"._

Algo llama su atención, cuando quiere entrar a despedirse de su tío: en la esquina de su casa le parece que la observa un potro. Lo habría dejado pasar, de no ser porque desde la ventana le parece ver al mismo potro oculto tras un árbol. Uno de color marrón y crin gris.

 _"Qué raro"._

—Tío, ¿Quién es ese potro que está afuera? —pregunta ella, girándose para ver a su tío colocarse su chaqueta.

 _"Era marrón, y de crin gris"._

—No lo vi, pero seguro es un nuevo amigo —dice él—. Puedes jugar con él mientras regreso.

 _"¿No lo viste?"_

Sale junto a él, y lo contempla mientras toma el camino hacia la ciudad. Él se gira y le sonríe antes de perderse en una curva.

 _"Espero que te vaya bien._

El cielo se ve azul, inmenso, con el cielo cruzado por rebaños de grandes nubes que van oscureciendo intermitentemente el llano. El Bosque Everfree la contempla con sus ojos oscuros, y a su alrededor todo florece: aves, mariposas, plantas. Incluso el propio arroyo va cargado de peces de plata. Los arboles parecen saludar con el vaivén de sus grandes ramas, y el viento frío desordena su crin de fresas.

 _"Todo es tan hermoso"._

Y entonces, logra ver a lo lejos, al mismo potro que rondaba cerca de su casa.

 _"¿Quién será?"_

Siente mucha timidez, y no se atreve a llamarlo, pero cuando él la ve y sale corriendo, ella decide seguirlo, para preguntarle por qué estaba cerca de su casa.

 _"¡Oye, no te vayas!"_

—¡E-espera! —lo llama ella, con una vocecilla casi inaudible.

 _"No te vayas"._

No se da cuenta de que aleja bastante de su casa, y en un momento lo pierde de vista. Algo asustada ya, avanza unos tímidos pasos, cuando unos extraños caballos surgen detrás de ella y la asustan alzando sus cascos delanteros.

 _"¡Ah!"_

La pequeña pegaso grita y cae de espaldas, pero los caballos no hacen además de atacarla. Sólo parecen querer cortarle el paso.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

—¡Ponte de pie! —oye una voz potente que le habla, uno de los haida que le corta el paso, un caballo tribal. Ella había pintado una estrella con témpera roja, y esa misma estrella la trae el caballo, pero hecha con otros tintes naturales.

 _"¿Quiénes son?"_

Se levanta, y al mirar a su costado, no puede creer lo que ve: es un gran grupo de caballos pintos, muy parecidos a su tío Sacred Lion, y que le recuerdan bastante a los muñecos que ha estado haciendo con él. Está el Rey y la Reina, varios caballeros, cortesanos y caballos tribales, todos mirándola a ella con ojos acusadores, todos encima de aquel lote baldío que Sacred Lion fue a defender.

 _"N-no lo entiendo..."_

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —pregunta asustada Fluttershy.

 _"Tío, regresa pronto"._

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta un caballero haida. Ella había tenido especial cuidado en fabricarle una armadura con corteza real, pero ahora este caballero parece tener una armadura hecha de cuero.

 _"¡Es como una pesadilla!"_

—Nosotros estamos llorando por los cerezos —dice un cortesano haida. Ella lo había vestido con la lana hecha de una manta vieja, pero él está ahora vestido con lana de primera calidad.

 _"Es como un sueño"._

—¿L-lamentan los cerezos? —pregunta curiosa.

 _"¿C-cómo pasó esto? Se supone que sólo eran muñecos"._

—A nosotros nos dolió que talaran los árboles —responde molesta la reina. Para su corona, Fluttershy usó unos aretes con joyas de vidrio, y ella ahora trae gemas de verdad.

 _"¿Es real? No puede ser real"._

—No somos como los ponis, que se han olvidado de que son hijos de la tierra —responde el rey. Ella usó plumas de gallinas para su gigantesco tocado, pero el rey aquí tiene un tocado hecho con grandes plumas de águila.

 _"¡No son los únicos!"_

—Yo..., yo también sufrí cuando los cortaron —dice con muchísima timidez la poni.

 _"Aún no sé por qué lo hicieron"._

—¿Qué dijo? —dice burlonamente un poni tribal.

 _"No te rías de mí"._

—Dice que lamenta que cortaran los árboles —dice un caballero.

 _"Por favor, no sigan"._

—Seguro quería comerse las cerezas —le dice un cortesano, riéndose.

 _"Ustedes no entienden"._

—Sí, llora porque no podrá comer cerezas este año —dice la reina.

 _"¡Deténganse!"_

—Sólo sufre porque ya no podrá hartarse de cerezas —dice el rey, riéndose.

 _"¡Ya basta!"_

—¡No es cierto! —grita ella, de un modo tan sorpresivo que todos los haida se callan.

 _"¡No saben nada!"_

—¡Yo quería ver las flores! —dice ella, sin darse cuenta de que comienza a llorar—. Yo amaba las flores de cerezo. Son tan hermosas, siempre venía a mirarlas con mi tío. Y ahora..., ahora ya no podremos verla nunca más.

 _"Este año no podremos mirar las flores de cerezo"._

Sin darse cuenta, continúa llorando, y los caballos la miran. Llora hasta que un potro, el mismo potro marrón y de crin gris, va a secar sus lágrimas. No le dice nada, pero sus ojos negros la miran con ternura. Ella se sonroja.

 _"T-tú... ¿Eres el que falta por pintar?"_

—Así que tú apreciabas a los arboles de cerezo —le pregunta el rey.

 _"Los amaba"._

—S-sí, señor —dice nuevamente tímida.

 _"¿Qué van a hacer?"_

—Bueno, podríamos permitir que veas las flores una vez más —dice el rey, y alza sus cascos.

 _"¿Qué harán ahora?"_

El potro se retira, y sube con los demás haida, y comienzan a alzar sus cascos hacia el cielo, haciendo un pequeño baile, mientras unos músicos tocan una alegre melodía que Sacred Lion usaba para ayudarla a dormir por las noches.

 _"Es..., hermoso"._

Ellos se mueven, como agradeciendo al mundo por la existencia, como si quisieran ser parte de tanta belleza.

 _"Todo es tan hermoso"._

Ellos la miran y le sonríen, como si le agradecieran por compartir el amor hacia toda esa naturaleza.

 _"Son iguales a mi tío"._

Sonríen como si estuvieran felices de estar vivos al fin, de poder bailar y cantar en ese sitio, como si quisieran borrar el recuerdo de los árboles cortados.

 _"Yo también quiero olvidar eso"._

Y cuando terminan de hacer su danza, desde el rey, hasta el último poni tribal, todos se convierten en árboles de cerezo, totalmente florecidos, y sus flores se iluminan con la luz del sol de primavera.

 _"No puede ser"._

Liberan sus flores, como una inmensa cortina rosa, y ella lo ve maravillada.

 _"Ojalá mi tío estuviera aquí"._

Cada pétalo es como una galaxia nueva que la saluda.

 _"¿Por qué talaron esto?"_

Cada pétalo es un ave, un animal una risa.

 _"¿Por qué no pueden apreciar tanta belleza?"_

Sonríe con toda la felicidad que puede sentir ella, al ver como todas las flores de cerezo se esparcen en el cielo, trayendo cada una la promesa de un día feliz.

 _"¡Todo es tan hermoso!"_

Pero entonces, los pétalos caen a tierra, y entonces ella mira como en vez de todos los haida, hay troncos cortados. Los troncos de los cerezos que ella amaba.

 _"Los replantaré"._

Pero aún puede sentir tristeza, mucho dolor, al ver los troncos cortados. Camina con tristeza, y está a punto de regresar a su casa, cuando ve algo que la sorprende muchísimo, y la detiene ahí mismo por largos minutos.

 _"Sí, aún hay esperanza"._

Puede ver, en un rincón de ese sitio abandonado, un pequeño árbol de cerezo, no más grande que ella, iluminando el día con sus flores.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CAMINO HACIA EL PODER**

* * *

 **2**

Amaba estudiar con Squeeze. Su tío cuidaba las criaturas del Bosque Everfree, pero no todas aparecían en los libros de ciencia, y muchas son desconocidas hasta para las propias Princesas. Pero su tío, Sacred Lion, las cuida y las protege de todo, las recibe en su casa, las alimenta, las escucha cuando hablan y las consuela si lo necesitan. Comparten con él sus obras de arte y le están infinitamente agradecidas por mantenerlas a salvo del ser más peligroso en el mundo: el poni.

 _"Al principio les tenía miedo"._

Vaya que sí les temía. No se parecían en nada a los seres que conocía y que siempre salían a la luz del día. Estos seres salían sólo en las noches más oscuras, y sus formas eran indescifrables.

 _"Parecían seres de pesadilla"._

Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de la infinita dulzura de sus corazones, cuando Squeeze y Dream Moon salieron a hablar con ella.

 _"Son tan dulces"._

Squeeze es una criatura acuática. De la cintura hacia abajo es un pulpo, y hacia arriba parece un crustáceo, y tiene cuatro tenazas, dos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su cabeza es como la de un camarón, y en vez de bigotes tiene dos tentáculos. Normalmente usa unos lentes sobre sus ojos negros sin párpados, lo que tiene un punto cómico en su monstruosa apariencia. Al principio, Fluttershy gritó al verlo.

 _"Me arrepiento tanto"._

Pero él la perdonó, y desde entonces no ha dejado de estar con él.

 _"Lo sabes todo"._

—¿Ya aprendiste como resolver las ecuaciones, Fluttershy? —pregunta el ser marino. Una peculiaridad más de él, es que cuando habla, se escucha como un eco en su voz, el sonido del mar en la costa.

 _"Con tu explicación me quedó claro"._

—Sí, Squeeze, muchas gracias —dice feliz la potra— ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?

 _"Yo soy tan tonta"._

—Llevo mucho tiempo aprendiendo cosas —responde el ser marino—. Cuando hace buen tiempo, estudio botánica y zoología; cuando el tiempo no me acompaña, estudio historia; pero nada me divierte más que las matemáticas.

 _"Gracias a ti me irá bien en el examen"._

Squeeze se tambalea hacia la cocina y llega con un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Fluttershy nota que, aunque Squeeze siempre busca una galleta de esas, casi nunca las come. Normalmente solo las mira durante horas.

 _"¿Por qué haces eso?"_

—Squeeze, em..., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —susurra ella con timidez.

 _"No quiero insultarte, me caes muy bien"._

—Claro, Fluttershy, pregúntame lo que desees —responde la criatura marina, tomando con una de sus pinzas, una galleta.

 _"Espero que no te enojes"._

—¿Por qué siempre guardas golosinas, pero nunca..., nunca las comes?

 _"¡Por favor, no te enojes!"_

De hecho, nota que cualquier cosa que contenga azúcar es atesorada por Squeeze. Nunca lo ha visto comer una, pero Sacred Lion había dicho una vez que el azúcar hacía actuar raro a la criatura acuática.

 _"¿Cómo es eso de que 'actúa raro'? nunca lo he visto así"._

—La sacarosa afecta el funcionamiento de mis cerebros, provocando que liberen endorfina, dopamina y serotonina. Sus efectos, en mi organismo, es similar al que provocan en el suyo.

 _"N-no entendí nada. ¿Qué es la sacarosa?"_

Squeeze parece darse cuenta de que ella no entiende lo que dijo, pero no parece juzgarla. En realidad, es difícil saber lo que esté pensando o sintiendo: su impasible rostro de camarón es igual siempre. Ni siquiera sabe cuándo está dormido o despierto.

 _"¿Él duerme? Hay tanto que no sé de mis amigos"._

Le gustaría saber cuándo está feliz y cuando está triste. Cuando está dispuesto a ayudarla y cuándo ya esté aburrido y sólo quiera volver al arroyo donde vive. Incluso le gustaría saber cuándo él está enojado.

 _"Desearía poder conocer tus sentimientos"._

Rayos, no sabe nada de él. Asume que es un macho, pero bien podría ser una hembra. Quizás odia comer las algas y la harina de pescado que recibe de alimento. Una vez le regaló un dibujo en una hoja de papel. ¡Una hoja de papel! A un ser que vive bajo el agua.

 _"Debe pensar que soy una idiota"._

—Temo interpretar mal lo que estás pensando y sintiendo —dice Squeeze, moviendo la cabeza hacia ella para darle a entender que la mira—. Después de todo, tengo corazones y cerebros sintéticos. Apenas comprendo mis propias emociones —una de sus tenazas cae suavemente sobre la mesa, en dirección a ella, como si quisiera tomar su mano—. Pero tengo claro una cosa: nada me haría sentir peor que hacerte sufrir emocionalmente.

 _"Oh, Squeeze, tú nunca me harías sufrir"._

Toca con su casco la tenaza del híbrido. El caparazón de su amigo adquiere diversas tonalidades de color, entre el naranja y el rojo. Otra de las cosas que no entendía sobre él.

 _"Hay tanto que no sé"._

—Yo..., yo te puedo lastimar, Squeeze —dice ella mirando los ojos eternamente abiertos de langosta—. Yo..., em..., no sé nada de ti..., ¿Y si te regalo algo que odias?

 _"¿Y si digo algo que te lastima?"_

—Fluttershy, acompáñame —dice la criatura, comenzando a reptar hacia la escalera, y con una extraña gracia comienza a subir las escaleras. Va hacia el ático. Ella lo sigue, confundida.

 _"No entiendo"._

—¿Qué pasa, Squeeze? —pregunta ella, viendo cómo él abre un pequeño baúl.

 _"No estoy entendiendo nada"._

—Temía hacerle daño, después de todo soy una criatura del agua y mis tenazas podían romper el papel —dice él sacando del baúl, una hoja de papel sellada en plástico—. Pero Sacred Lion halló la forma de que pudiera sujetarla sin romperla. La conservo en el ático para que la corriente del arroyo no me la arrebate.

 _"¿Qué tienes ahí?"_

Squeeze le pasa la hoja plastificada, y Fluttershy se sorprende tanto que la tarde parece volverse mediodía. Lo que le muestra es el dibujo que le dio hace ya tanto tiempo, un intento de retrato de Squeeze que ella hizo con crayones rojos; aparece con sus cuatro tenazas apuntando hacia arriba, ella había querido ilustrar que saltaba de felicidad, incluso le había dibujado una infantil sonrisa. Ella corre a abrazarlo, y no puede evitar llorar un poco. Squeeze la abraza, cuidando de no herirla con sus tenazas; sus ojos sólo son perlas negras, pero por alguna razón, Fluttershy siente que él está feliz.

 _"¡Te quiero, Squeeze!"_


End file.
